Question: $ 5^{6}$
Answer: $= 5\cdot5\cdot 5\cdot 5\cdot 5\cdot 5$ $= 25\cdot5\cdot 5\cdot 5\cdot 5$ $= 125\cdot5\cdot 5\cdot 5$ $= 625\cdot5\cdot 5$ $= 3125\cdot5$ $= 15625$